Limitless
by Katerina Ane
Summary: Love is supppose to be unconditional, Love is suppose to be limitless...isn't it... Ryosuke is gone, but everyone wishes he was back in racing... What happens when Takumi's sister is the one to bring him back... But she hates him so much.
1. Chapter 1

Takumi hangs with his sister for the summer holidays, and when he is involved in an accident, what will happen when Project D has accepted a race against a rival team. And what will happen when Ryosuke falls in love…

AU SETTING

* * *

><p><strong>Limitless<strong>

_**Love is supppose to be unconditional, Love is suppose to be limitless...isn't it...**_

**Chapter one**

"Tak!" Ani screamed, waving her arm in the air. She ran through the doors to the already crowded terminal. There, her brother was waiting for her. She scurried across the white tiles towards her brother, dragging along her suite case. A large smile was plastered on her face as she quickened her pace towards her brother. He had that 'I'm in a daze look,' as he turned his head to the screaming girl.

With one free arm she slung it around her clueless brothers neck, bring him down to her own height... You see, even though she may be a petite little girl, she is fairly strong amongst the guys back home in Nashville, where she lived with her mother. Her brother Takumi had stayed with his father in a small area called Akina within Japan.

Ani and Takumi are half related through their father.

You see when Takumis mother died, just after Takumi turned three years old, his father Bunta had meet another woman, Elizabeth. They both met at his Tofu shop, she had one day stopped over at the shop to try his Tofu. From that day on, she came everyday for lunch and dinner. They eventually started seeing each other, and when needed Bunta would ask her to take care of Takumi, when he needed to make the deliveries at Akina hotel.

She was a _nice_ and _kind_ woman.

Though the relationship was quick, she moved in with him after only meeting him for, they hadn't gotten married or talked about it. And the next month they conceived Ani. And as quick as the relationship started - it quickly finished.

As soon as Ani was born, Elizabeth packed up and left - just like that...

Ani's mother left Bunta because of his status; he wasn't a rich man...only a average small time business man who owned a Tofu shop. Bunta never tried to convince Elizabeth to stay.

He only wished that he may know his daughter, and she know him.

So, a some what deal was made between the two parents...

Every Holiday, except for Christmas Ani would visit Japan. Ani actually wished that she could stay in Japan forever as she favoured her fathers side more then her mothers. And the fact that she thought her mother wouldn't bother missing her any time soon. As her mother had company with her new rich boyfriend whom she hated so much...

Takumi stared back at his sister, "We're too close...And - Your breath stinks..." He brought one hand up behind her head, he grabbed a bunch of her dark brown hair and pulled it playfully.

She laughed out, "Yah! You wanna die!"

Everyone in the terminal just stared at the two.

No one could tell that these two were related, half related actually. Takumi is pure, 100% Japanese. He has slightly light brown hair and brown eyes, height of 177cm, his pretty tall isn't he...19 years old and finishing his last year in Senior high.

He is also a popular street racer, incorporated in the team called Project D, one of the greatest street teams in all of Japan.

Though besides his slight popularity, he has a slight tendency to daze out from the real world and completely be in lala land. Though he does have his moments when he's serious.

Ani is completely different, you wouldn't think she was Takumi's sister. Age 16, she is half American from her mothers side and Half Japanese from Takumi and her fathers side.

She inherited her fathers, dark brown hair that some times looked like it was black. And the one thing that set her and Takumi apart was the colour of Ani's big abnormal eyes.

She inherited the thing she hated the most, she inherited her mothers icy blue eyes. In her best efforts she tries to shield her beautiful eyes with her straight fringe, reaching past her eyebrows.

"So where's dad?" She asked, as they made it to the white Tofu delivery car.

"Someone has to take care of the Tofu shop..." He bluntly said, as he grabbed Ani's luggage and threw it in the back seat.

They both jumped into the Tureno and speeded off onto the highway. "So how's your mum?" He asked, knowing that he'll always get the same answer every time.

"I don't wanna talk about her..." She sounded calm, though underneath all that exterior she was actually angry. Takumi would always ask her that same question ever time she visited, and she hated it.

"Sorry," was all he could say, as he starred out in the distance.

Ani propped her head onto her hand leaning on to the side of the car. "You know I don't like talking about _her." _Her anger was visible this time.

"Sorry," was all he could say.

She breathed out with anger.

When they arrived home, Ani's father had been at the back cutting up Tofu. As usual there weren't much customers. Business was slow but somehow their father still kept the business going, and the fact their father hated Tofu and decided to set up a Tofu shop is completely bewildering.

Ani stepped out from the car door, a large smile was plastered onto her face. "Dad!" She ran to her father, with wide open arms. She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly never letting go.

"My little girl," he laughed.

"I'm not little…" She shot back, releasing her grip from her dad. Her hands propped onto her hips, she stared deathly at her father. "I'm not little anymore dad…"

"You'll always be daddy's little girl."

She pouted, murmuring to herself, "I hate it when you say that."

"Hey!" Her brother called out to her from the car, "Aren't you gonna grab your own bags…I'm not your slave…"

She clicked her fingers in an orderly fashion, "Take it to my room… Slave." Then walked inside with her dad.

"I'm not doing it…" He protested.

"Takumi you better do it," His father ordered, "or you're not taking the car during the holidays."

"Damn!" He murmured under his breath.

"Oh My God!"

Takumi heard the loud yell from his sister as he entered the Tofu shop, he went throught the back that entered in to the house.

"DON'T YOU GUYS EVER CLEAN THIS HOUSE!"

Both males shrugged there shoulders, "It's clean enough…"

Ani's mouth gabbed open, staring at the both of them, then back the mess that was scattered around the house. "Are you kidding me….Are you serious! You must be joking… I told the both of you to keep the house clean."

Both males shrugged again, "It's clean enough…"

"OH NOWAY! I'M NOT LIVING IN A HOUSE THAT'S THIS DIRTY!" Out of no where she bought out a duster, mop and a bucket. "THINGS I DO FOR YOU GUYS!" She yelled out, and went into her cleaning mode.

Ani is a clean freak, every since she could remember she had always cleaned her father and Takumi's Tofu shop slash house. Every time she would arrive all she saw was a dusty house, news papers scattered every where, her father hadn't bothered taking it out to the trash.

Her brother hadn't even helped either, after that talk she gave him about keeping the house clean when she left. But the result was always an epic fail.

"I SWEAR!"

The two males just watched as she went to work. Starting with the duster, going through all the nicks and corners, in the other hand a blue clothe a lavender scent dabbed on it, wiping the furniture.

"I'M SUPPOSE TO BE ON FUCKEN HOLIDAYS!"

* * *

><p>A knock was heard at the door.<p>

A man turned away from his work on the desk, his dark eyes behind his glasses stared in the direction of the door as it was knocked again. He got up from his seat as it knocked again.

"Ryosuke!" A male voice called, "It's me…"

Ryosuke opened his apartment door, "Yo bro! Long time no see…" Ryosuke's younger bleach blonde headed brother walked straight in to his apartment. The blonde male looked around his older brothers apartment. "You really need a maid."

"It's fine the way it is…" He said, uninterested in his brothers intentions about the way he kept his house. Though, he was interested in why his brother was here.

"I'm serious, you need a maid…" He said again, looking at the kitchen dishes stacked on the bench. Old news papers stacked on the dinning table, not even the rubbish had been put out. "It's like you don't live here…"

"Well," he started, "work pretty much takes up my time," He exclaimed. He sounded some what annoyed by his brother. He walked back to his desk to where a stack of papers were, sitting down he picked up the piece of paper that he had before, and started to re-read it.

"How's Uee?" The blonde asked, looking away from the mess and stared at his brother. He wondered if the pair was still together. "Well…" He pestered, and he knew he was being a pest. He could tell his brother was getting annoyed by his antics.

"We're still together, if you were wondering," he finally answered. He didn't really sound convincing. "Is that why you're here, to see if my relationship is still intact," He placed down the paper he was reading and removed his glasses. His dark eyes stared deathly, he wasn't happy at how his brother was intervening in his relationships, when he never did it to him. And he must be here on their parents request.

Ryosuke had many relationships, but they never lasted. He wasn't a playboy, women just threw themselves at him. For - Well - His money of course and dashing good looks was all it took for women to turn heads.

And the bonus was that he was an ex-street racer, so of course a lot of women knew him. He's famous.

Usually relationships for Ryosuke would last a few weeks then it would end as soon as the girl started to ask for money. It would usually be like that, he was very weary of girls as well and never pursued them, unless one would throw themselves willingly at him, that's a different story.

The relationship he was in now, well - it was complicated.

The fact was Uee was forcing him to spend more time with her, so it left him with the option of choosing between her, his work and his team.

They were seeing each of course. He had brought her over to his parents house and she had done the same. Both families had met each other and talked of their children marrying each other and having children of their own. Uee loved the sound of it all… But Ryosuke thought differently.

He never thought about the future with Uee. But they had been together for more than a few months. His longest relationship so far. Who knows maybe it could work…

_Maybe…_

"Did mum and dad send you to check up on me?" He asked finally. Leaning back into his chair.

"Yep…Mum and dad are just worried about you. You haven't been home for a while and they kind of want to know if you were still with Uee... Thankfully you are." He scratched his head, why did his parents have to send him. But he was here for something else besides on his parents request.

And there was something else, he hesitated to ask him…

"If that's it…" He said turning back to his work.

"No that's not it," his younger brother retorted. He folded his arms across his chest, he was breathing out angrily, he couldn't believe his brother was throwing him out like that. They were close like two peas in a pod. But things change. He sighed frustrated, "Dad…"

"I don't want to talk about that…"

"Look I don't know what the argument was about, all I know is that you moved out because of it… but dad said he really wants to talk to you about it… Said it was urgent."

Ryosuke gripped on to the paper, "Tell him," he was angry, "Why should I make the effort out that way? Tell him it was all his fault and I'll never forgive him for it…"

"Just what did you two argue about? And why is it dad's fault?"

Ryosuke looked away from his work again, he stood from his seat, "Just tell him that Keisuke, it's between me and dad, okay!" His eyes were stern, "Now if that's it, I've got some work to catch up on…" He turned back to his desk sitting down.

"No, that's not it…" Keisuke really knew how to push Ryosuke's buttons. "I still have more to say; It's about the team…"

"What about them?"

"The team needs you Ryosuke."

"What do you mean the team needs me? They have you as the captain, I left you in charge." He looked back at his brother, "Keisuke, I can't understand why the team needs me, you've been winning all the races… I know because Fumihiro has been keeping me updated."

"Has Fumihiro been telling you about the team missing practice… I swear bro ever since you stopped coaching the team, and moved all the way here in Tokyo the team hasn't been showing for practice." He breathed out a frustrated sigh, "Listen bro the team needs you."

"Keisuke," Ryosuke turned from his work, staring at his blonde brother. "Listen, I work long hours, I can't spear it for the team. I'm sorry…"

"What's happened to you?" There was a hint of anger.

His older brother had been acting strange for a while. Was it really for work, he didn't have enough time for the team. Was he that busy… Was work more important then the team he had created, then left in his younger brothers hands.

In the past, it never stopped him.

Ryosuke was a full time doctor. His father owned a Hospital which Ryosuke worked at once he finished his degree and internship. Though, even after long hours in the Hospital he would still be able to make it in time to see how his team was progressing. Even after leaving as the Captain he decided to coach the team on the side line and observe their driving skills; point out their flaws, so they could re-correct themselves and improve more as a driver.

Or was it the fight he was having with his dad… Could that be why Ryosuke has changed. When he bought Uee over for the first time he hardly talked to their father let alone spear him a slight glance. Not even a hello. The fight really was affecting everything.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryosuke asked intently, "Nothings changed… Everything is still the same."

"Pff… As if! Ever since you had the fight with dad -"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it… And we aren't children anymore Keisuke! We're grown men now, sometimes things just change…For the good or for the worst. People move on…" He had had enough, his brother coming into his apartment asking stupid questions that didn't really mean anything. And the fight he had with his father - He didn't even want to think of his him. Frustrated to the point of breaking he yelled, "NOW GET OUT!"

Keisuke eye's widened at the sudden raising tone of his older brother. Ryosuke had always been commanding and authoritative but never raised his voice or showed if he was angry, this was the first.

"Aniki, I'm really -"

"Just get out! I've had enough, I've got work to complete."

Keisuke turned away, his back facing his angered brother, slowly he walked to the door, opening it. He stopped, turning his head to his brother. Ryosuke was now sitting back in his seat. He took in a large amount of air, before saying, "Just so you now, we have a match coming up. The wanna race Takumi and his 8.6 on Mt Akagi… Just thought you might want to come watch." Then he left with out another word being said.

Silence…

Silence…

Ryosuke couldn't concentrate. Even with the silence. He just couldn't seem to get his mind focused.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it that's the chapter of Limitless… I bet some of you are curious about the fight Ryosuke had with his dad. But I'll save that for later. <strong>

**In this chapter I just wanted to introduce the characters… Nothing much yet, just setting everything up. **

**Well I hope you guys like it, reviews please…**

**Freesoul**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this story will be updated very slowly! Sorry! The reason being is because I'm focusing on my main story that I am writing, "Faded Past, Faded memories." So I really apologise to anyone who is interested in reading this story and yet I update only every 100 years. LoL! Not that long, but it does feel like it.

Well enjoy this next chapter.

Freesoul

Limitless

_**Love is suppose to be unconditional, Love is suppose to be limitless...isn't it...**_

**Chapter two**

**15****th**** June **

"Tak! Wake up!"

It was 2 a.m. in the morning, and Ani was fuelled with energy. She shook her older brother vigorously. "Tak its time to go!" She was hurrying her brother out of bed, 'it was time' she kept saying. Takumi rolled on to his side covering his head with his pillow. "Come on Tak! Get up!" Ani tried pushing him again.

Without warning, Ani felt something soft hit her head. She smiled that wide grin of hers at her older brother, who seemed he was in one of those dazes again. "I'm awake, happy now!" She smiled even wider, nodding her head, "Yes. I. Am."

As her brother went into the bathroom to wash up, Ani made her way down stairs. She was already dressed and ready in a pair of old washed out jeans and a clean pressed white shit, which seemed a tad to large for her small body. Making her way down stairs she heard a slight noise coming from the shop. She poked her head through the screen, her dad placed the last batch of Tofu in the box, picking it up he turned to see his daughter standing by the door with a wide grin on her face. He couldn't help but smile back, "It's been a while since the last time you were with your brother." He turned to walk outside the door, Ani in suite.

"Yeah! The last time I think was just a few days before Christmas Day, last year." She had her thumb and index finger between her chin pondering, then nodded to herself, "Yeah, I am right." She watched as her father placed the tofu box in the back.

Shutting the trunk, "Well that's it! And don't get up to any trouble okay," Bunta ruffled his daughters hair, watching her as she nodded her head, she looked so cute the way she did it; pouting her lips. He smiled, "That's my little girl."

She cringed her face, "I'm not a little girl!"

"You're a pint-size little Asian!" From behind she heard her brother, before she could react to that remark, her head flew forward with great force.

"Hey!" She yelled, rubbing her head. She started whining, "Dad did you see what he did…"

"Yeah I saw!" He replied, lighting up a cigarette in his mouth, "I'll think of a punishment." Their father stared over at Takumi thinking of a devilish plan.

Takumi sighed, slipping himself in the car seat. He reversed out from the drive way and parked it on the side of the house, his dad filled up a cup of water just 2cm away from the top rim. "It get higher every time."

"Yep, just don't spill any."

"Don't whine Tak," Ani opened the passenger door hoping in to the car.

"Oh this coming from the girl who whines to her daddy."

She whipped her hand back slapping the back of his head, "Shut up and drive!"

"Who's the driver tonight."

She folded her arms across her chest, "You are,' slightly irritated.

"That's right, I am," slapping her head, then sped off.

Bunta watched as the 8.6 drove off into the distance, watching as the white car disappeared.

He laughed inwardly, "Those two…" He took his cigarette out from his mouth blowing a puff.

* * *

><p>The 8.6 with its turbo engine made it's way up hill on Mount Akina. Drifting through every corner the Mountain had, the 8.6 manoeuvred through all the turns perfectly. One turn after another, the 8.6 drifted up the mountain effortlessly. The roar of the engine echoed through the empty mountain pass, no one to hear or witness the 8.6 drivers skill.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ani!" Her father called again, "Ani, it's time to wake up!" He called again from down stairs.<p>

Ani heard her old man, she rolled her petite body in the blankets half hanging off the bed. She thought he'll get tired of calling her and leave her alone and let her sleep for the whole day. Which would be awesome for her, but it didn't happen.

Bunta had came in uninvited, but why should he be invited in to his daughters room he practically owned the place. He watched as his young daughter scratched her nose and wriggled it, it was cute the way she appeared right now in front of him. Her hair was a mess; it was thrown across her face, her arms and legs hung from the side of the bed.

He smiled, 'These are the moments I'll never forget,' he thought to himself.

Then a mischief grin appeared on his face, "Well time to wake her up." He walked to the foot of her bed grabbing the ends of the mattress, "Ani are you going to wake up." She didn't answer, only a sound of what could have been a sound of a sick person. He shrugged, "Have it your way then…"

BANG!

"Ahhhh! Dad!" She groaned, her head hit first on the floor. There she was rubbing her head, and little drops of tears were forming, She sat up. "Why did you do that for?" She whined.

"I told you to wakeup."

"You're suppose to give Tak punishment, not me…" He rose from the ground rubbing her head, "That really hurt."

"You're tough, you'll get over it. And about Takumi, his already received his punishment, he's working all this week and not going out…"

"Really?" She questioned her father.

Her father walked to the door, leaning on the door frame. "As we speak your brother is making Tofu deliveries, and he'll be working late tonight."

"Yes!" She jumped in the air, fist punching both her fist in the air, "That means I'm off for the day, right?"

"Nope!"

"Say what?" She blurted out in English, her arms falling down to her side. Her face turned blank, she wasn't going to have the day, damn! "But that's not fair!"

"Ani could you reframe from using English, I can't understand you."

"That's not fair! You're giving me the same punishment as Tak!"

She huffed out a loud sigh, " AHHH!"

"That won't help make the deliveries go any faster." She watched as her father turned away from her and started walking down stairs, and as he did he yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Hurry up! You've got 7 orders to deliver."

Her mouth gaped opened, "You gotta be kidding me!" She blurted out in English again, this time even louder.

"What did I say about you speaking English!"

She moaned again, mumbling under her breath in English, "This is so not fair!"

She slowly made her way down stairs, wearing different clothing from what she wore early this morning, it was the summer holidays. She wore a pair of shorts, a white baggy shirt; which was one of her older brothers she stole from his wardrobe, and over it she wore an unbuttoned red and black checker shirt. "The slower you are the more deliveries you have to deliver," her dad told her. He was sitting in front of the T.V. not paying attention to it, instead he was reading the news paper from this morning.

"You're not doing anything."

"Well, someone needs to keep an eye on the shop."

"I can do that…"

"Nope!" He pointed out to the door towards the tofu restaurant. "There's 10 orders that needs to be delivered, there's a bike outside you can use and the address is on a paper taped to the bike"

"10! It was 7 before!"

"Well now there is 10... So you better get moving."

"AAHHHH!" She groaned while stomping out the door with bags of orders in both hands. She placed the 10 orders on the handles of the bike. She looked up at the sun, shielding her eyes with one hand. The sun was high and she could feel the suns rays heat hitting her like bullets. She removed the checker shirt tying the sleeves around her waist tying it tight. She pulled herself on the black bike, lifting the stand up then with a little push with her left foot she was off pedalling. Pedalling down the streets she's know since her young childhood Ani peeked a glance at the addresses on the paper her father expertly tapped on to the bike. First Address was located at her fathers favourite bar, he would usually drink there nearly every weekend. _Lucky I know the person there, or my head would be screwed off… _She thought to herself. She sighed looking back up focusing on what was in front of her, she swerved her way through the town of people moving off the walk path when needed to then manoeuvring back on to the cement path. She turned a corner after crossing a street, straight, then stopped in front of a small bar. The bar had red and white lanterns in front of the entrance, the exterior of the bar was wooden, long slabs of thick wood slabbed together.

Ani threw one leg off the bike leaning it on to the closed door. She looked at the yellow sign, reading **Closed.**

Sliding door, a bell sound rang. It opened up to a very quite den lights were dim and wooden seats were placed above the tables. An elderly man had a broom in his hand sweeping what ever was on the floor. The old man looked up from his swiping his eyes peering at the young girl in front of him. He peered at her ice blue eyes, his own brown eyes widened, "You're Bunta's girl."

Ani bowed respectively to the older man, remembering the courtesy of Japanese etiquette. "Yes, it's good to see you again." She held out an out stretched arm, holding the bag of Tofu.

The old man looked towards the clock hanging on the wall just above the bar, he then turned his head to his watch his eyes gleaming at the time, he tapped at the face. He rose his head to Ani, "A bit late, aren't you…"

The tiny girl scratched the back of her head, "Yea, I kind of slept in," _Dad should have woken me up earlier…_

The old man shock his head disapprovingly towards Ani, _Please don't give me a lecture on how the Japanese should never be late… I've heard that too many times…_ She faked a smile to the old man, his mouth was about to open to say something, and she knew when he started he won't finish. Making a quick decision Ani rushed over to the older man shoving the Tofu in to his face. "Please enjoy the Tofu." When the man took hold of the package, that was the girls queue to leave in a hurry.

"Ow!"

"Sorry but there's other customers that need their orders." Hastily she approached her bike, swinging one leg over the seat to the paddle, pushing off the opposite leg she was off again. She heard from behind the man running out, _Shit, he's chasing me now!_

"Hey you for got the money!"

Her eyes widened, her hands squeezed tight on to both breaks her head snapping forward. "SHIT!" Slowly she turned the bike around, walking with the bike on her side. The old man held out the money in front of her. Slightly bowing her head from embarrassment, she took the money from his grasp bowing once more, "Thank you, I'm sorry I was so careless."

The old man only crossed his arms. She had no idea what to do next only thinking to bow again an leave, and she did.

_Man that was stressful… Please god! Don't let it be a depressing day today! PLEASE! _

Though she did not want to admit it to herself, somewhere deep inside she knew that today was going to be the worst day of her life…

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** June **

It was the early hours of the morning, Ryosuke hadn't slept the whole night since his brother had left. _Fuck_ he was so tired. He was laying in his large king sized bed the blankets draped over his lower torso, his back on the mattress. His eyes peered up to the white ceiling, all this uneasiness he was feeling was all because of last night. All that damn arguing had left the doctor stressed out even more from his work, as if he didn't have enough to worry about. He brought his finger tips to the bridge of his nose squeezing it. It didn't do much. He spread his fingers over his face covering his face. Reminiscing on what happened last night, his father and mother had been worried about him ever since he left; reason being because of the argument him and his father had, "He wanted to talk to me." Ryosuke said to himself. Rubbing his face with his hand.

The older Takahashi sat up from his bed throwing the sheets off himself hopping out of bed. He looked over at his digital clock reading 6am, he sighed. A cold shower would help him wake up, it really wasn't smart to have a cold shower but it was the only thing that could wake him up at such an early time.

Ryosuke removed his clothes laying the fabric on the floor, one foot stepped into the glass shower. Tilting his head up towards the nozzle his eyes closed, with one hand he turned the cold water knob. Water sprinkled onto his face down his neck chest and further down past his body, feeling the chills of water made his body twitch. He brought two hands to his face washing the coldness over his face, his fingers combing through his hair.

"_Dad really needs to talk to you." He remembered his brother telling him…_

The reason behind the fight… His father was having an affair, with someone younger then Ryosuke himself. For who knows when. How. And why… And for how long this affair had lengthened in time.

Ryosuke guessed it was all those late nights at the Hospital, calls his father would ring telling his mother he'll be late again. The early starts to leave his mothers side. Ryosuke hadn't noticed it then, even when he himself saw his father at his desk staring blankly at his work. It was almost as if he was waiting.

_I should have noticed it then…_

He remembered it clearly, it was a few days after he had introduced Uee to his parents. He had left the hospital as usual telling his father that he was leaving. Upon arriving to his car he had searched for his keys, though found nothing. Remembering he had left them on his desk. Walking back to find his keys on the desk he passed his fathers office hearing a strange sound. His fathers office door was slightly left open, his eyes widened, his father lay back inn his chair while a younger woman sat on top of him curling her arms around his neck laying red lipstick kisses on his face. From the shock Ryosuke dropped his keys making a _clanging _sound on the floor. Two heads turned to the door hearing the sound of keys.

_He's nothing but a cheater…_

After seeing that he ran to the elevator pressing the button to the car park multiple times. He heard foot steps rushing towards him, then the calling of his name, "Ryosuke!" He had to get out fast, "Ryosuke!" He looked up to the door that lead downstairs. Without thinking he took it, pushing the door open running down the flight of stairs. Reaching his car he threw the door open started the car and sped off.

Ryosuke opened his eyes turning his body away from the shower head, letting the water touch his back. Remembering back, he had received multiple missed calls from his father and a few text messages. _"Please don't tell your mother or your brother… I beg you. We need to talk."_

When he reached home Ryosuke looked towards his message box, tapping a button he heard his fathers voice being replayed on the machine. _"Ryosuke, please don't tell your mother!" _He almost sounded as if he was begging. _"Ryosuke we need to talk, pick up your phone!" _Thankfully mother wasn't home this week to hear this, she was on an outing trip with a couple of her close friends.

He heard something from his pocket, he grabbed his phone staring at the caller ID.

_**Otou-san**_

He pressed the red reject button. Though his phone never stopped ringing. It called and called until he decided to answer the caller. _"Ryosuke!" _He heard, the voice was almost in panic. _"Ryosuke listen…"_

"_No! You listen father! You betrayed mother, having an affair with a younger girl. How old is she? And how long has this been going on for? You disgust me father! Why would you do that! Why!_

"_Ryosuke wait! Please!" _

"_SHUT UP!" _He threw his phone across the room, smashing it against the wall.

The calm and collective Ryosuke had lost it that night, having anger been taken over.

Reopening his eyes, he turned back to the shower head raising his head towards the water pushing back his hair from his face. With one hand he turned the knob the opposite direction, turning the water off. He stepped out from the shower grabbing a bath towel, rubbing his body dry then wrapping it around his waist.

Slipping on a pair of pants and a black long sleeved collar shirt. He stared at the clock on the wall in his room, it was 10 am already… Did he really spend that much time in the shower. Well he didn't have to think about work today… Thank God for that! He had asked for some time off from work. Well Uee had insisted in other words that he take time off for the both of them to spend _quality_ time together.

The handsome doctor grabbed held of a large Louis Vuitton travel bag, placing it on top of his bed. Opening up the suite case, the doctor walked over to his closet taking out a few shirts and pants a change of underwear and tank tops. He went in to the bathroom coming back out with a toothbrush a small tub of cream, he placed it in another compartment.

Closing the bag, Ryosuke carried the bag in to the kitchen. He placed the bag down on the white tiled floors. He flicked on the kettle, boiling the cold water. From his top cupboard he grabbed a black coffee flask setting it down on the bench near the boiling kettle.

He waited for a while before scooping a couple of teaspoons of coffee into his cup, then adding the already boiled water and then the milk.

Taking a small sip from the flask, he stared blankly at the fridge. There on the fridge he blankly stared at the pink highlighted squares on his calendar which was magnate to his fridge.

_**One week with Uee in Akina**_

Uee had written that on his fridge.

He sighed, for some reason why did it feel like his world was being controlled. He stared at the date blankly, his mind was rummaging through his thoughts. So far his relationship with Uee was convenient. Nothing was wrong with their relationship…

Uee's father owned one of the hospitals in Tokyo, Sanno Hosptial. After his fathers affair he transferred over to Sanno Hospital and never spoke to his father.

He felt something buzz in his pocket, reaching inside he pulled out his mobile. Pressing a button a text message popped up on to the screen.

_**Uee**_

_**When will you be arriving in Akina?**_

He sighed again, "Why don't I feel like going…" He couldn't answer his question. He his apartment uneasily.

Was it because he had to make a long trip out all the way to Gunma or was it something else. He couldn't answer his own question.

Ryosuke took the elevator down to the below parking, in his hand he held his phone up to his face pressing a few keys, answering the text message he had received from Uee.

_**The next day probably! It all depends…**_

As he reached the car he felt his phone vibrate again, grabbing it out he frowned at the text message.

_**You should have left Tokyo yesterday so you could be with me today…**_

_**Just get here as soon as you can…**_

Uee had the tendency to be needy, wanting, controlling… Mostly a fucken bitch at times! There were times when Ryosuke would just walk away from her even though she was talking to him, he didn't want to hear her or hear anything she was saying.

He opened the rare trunk of his car placing his bag in, then moving to the drivers seat settling himself in the seat before looking back at the text message again. He stared at the text, _out of all things_ he thought to himself.

_I took time off for her, and all she can say is you should have been here today and hurry up!_

_FUCK!_

It pissed him off how she would act. Everything was just pissing him off now, it wasn't going to be a great ride!

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** June**

Ani was at her last order for today, those first 10 orders this morning were such a drag every customer arguing about how slow the service was and how frustrating they didn't want to pay. Lucky Ani always gave the customers a free drink she would buy from a passing convenient store. It worked fine, most of the time.

This was her fifteenth order for today, the last order before closing off for the night. _Thank God!_ She thought. She new this person well enough to maybe call the young woman a friend, even though she is a customer. This woman loved stirred fried tofu with black bean sauce and beef all mixed together, it was the woman favourite.

Ani arrived at the young woman house. Ani could never get enough of this house, it looked extremely fancy, westernised to the point where Ani thought she was actually back in America. Until she knocked on the door and a face popped out from behind the door.

"Hello! Miss Yoshi!"

"Oh! Ani it's you… I didn't think you were coming back to Japan again." The younger woman spoke softly.

"It's only for the holidays, then I'm heading back to America, but I'm sure I'll be able to come back to Japan some time next year as well." Ani lightly smiled, her eyes searching the feminine woman's body. Ani couldn't help but compare herself to Miss Yoshi; She was slender, a yellow summer dress hugging her slender body. She had beautiful long shiny black hair, pearly white skin, legs that were like models. She was a goddess for men to worship and woman envied her. She was everything Ani wasn't.

Ani averted her eyes to the floor then to the meal she was holding for the young woman. "Oh! Um this is your order as well."

"Thank you." She kindly said, "Let me get my wallet." Ani nodded and the woman ran off to grab her wallet.

As Ani stood at the entrance but hear a car making its way through the steel gates of the drive way. She turned around to see a white car pull up into the drive way. A man with dark hair stepped out from the drivers seat, he wore a pair of shades cover his eyes. He was tall, he wore a pair of white pants and a black long sleeved collar shirt. Removing his glasses the man stared in Ani's direction a pair of dark eyes looking at her icy blue eyes. She turned her eyes away from the driver to his car.

Ani was like her brother they both didn't know much about cars… But she could tell that this man was a racer. By the way his car stood out and how there was a name branded on the side of his car; Akagi Redsuns.

_I wonder if Tak has ever raced this team before?_

"Ryosuke!" From behind Miss Yoshi had leaped out from the door screaming out the drivers name. She ran to him hugging him tightly around the neck. He didn't seem pleased for some reason even though an arm was wrapped around the woman's waist. "You're late," she whined.

_God! I hate whining. _

Ani didn't want to be rude but the sun was setting and it was getting late already. She walked towards the couple as they shared a kiss.

OH GOD! IT'S THE PDA!

Cough!

The couple looked towards the small girl holding a plastic bag. "Your meal!"

"Oh! I forgot my wallet inside…" She looked towards her boyfriend, fluttering her eyes. He didn't seem amused by it. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"How much?" As he searched through his wallet for some cash.

"Just 20 dollars."

"Here!" He gave to Ani forcefully, with out a smile on his face. Ani obliged by taking it then handing over the meal to Miss Yoshi.

Ani bowed, "Enjoy your meal Miss Yoshi."

"How many time have I told you not to call me that, I'm not an old lady."

"Sorry I mean Uee." Ani Bowed again before leaving the couple, she hopped on to her bike pushing off from the crib, from afar she could hear yelling. Were they having an argument.

* * *

><p>Well that was a mission! For those viewers who have been reading this story I'm so sorry that I have not been uploading as much as I should have been. But lately I have been busy with work.. Lately. Mostly all the time that's all I do is work. And some how I've received a bug from someone. I've been feeling sick for a few days.<p>

So I'm really sorry!

And I'll try my best to update as often as I can…

Oh! If you don't know this I have another two stories up and loaded.

**Faded Past, Faded Memories.**

**Bleach fanfiction**

It's a story about a girl who had been adopted into the Kurosaki family, unknown to the fac that her family can see the dead spirits, though she doesn't believe in that. But one night changes everything for her.

**Our Strange fate**

**Crossover - Naruto and Card Captors Sakura**

Its written in third person between two people, Uchiha Itachi and my O/C Yumiko, Clow reads daughter. Yumiko is a summoner like her father who will be taking over her fathers place travelling to this world sending the dead souls to heaven.

Both stories are a work in progress, please check them out

Thanks, Freesoul!


	3. Chapter 3

**I never liked how I wrote this chapter, so I deleted it. **

**I've listening to a lot of Utada Hikaru's music; the old stuff, those feelings it brings back. Recently I also watched Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, heard the song 'I see Fire' by Ed Sheeran; I just feel so much passion from this song. Does anyone play music whilst writing? And then you stop writing because the story you are writing is now combined with the music, creating a movie in your mind. This always happens…**

**I really want my OC and Ryosuke to hate each other that will make things very interesting I think. **

**Probably some OOCNESS throughout this fanfiction. **

**Limitless**

**Chapter Three**

Ani arrived home after she delivered the last delivery to Uee, she was exhausted from the day. She parked her bike just next to the white and black 86 Tureno, which was parked in a small space just beside the Tofu Shop. After stepping inside, the bell for the shop chimed. Her father came slowly through the back of the house, with a lazy look on his face just like Takumi. She couldn't help but smile, Tak and dad are so much alike it's just too funny.

Her father saw the slight smile she had, "ah it's just you... I thought it was someone important, like a customer." He raised his wrist up, peering at the watch. Looking up he walked past the counter towards his daughter.

"I'm more important than a customer," She stated.

"This is why you are still my little girl." He ruffled her hair, she made a pouting face. He smiled, she was too cute. Walking to the door he flipped the sign on the door. CLOSED. The father turned to see his daughter stretching her arms in the air, then yawning, "Finally! I'm so tired" He watched as his daughter past the counter then into the back of the shop to their house. He followed, he heard a loud thump, peeking past the arched wall that separated the stairs to the upper level of the house and the lounge room area; There were no couches in the lounge room, just a table and a small television and a clock which hung on the arch wall. He saw his daughter stretched out on the brown carpeted floor, she looked like she was having a little slice of Heaven for herself. He walked into the lounge room sitting next to her; he grabbed the newspaper that was placed on the small table in fron of the television. Turning to the first page he continued reading from where he left off.

"Dad where is Takumi?" She asked.

Bunta looked up at the clock hanging on the arch wall which separated the stairs and lounge room. The time was 4.00pm, he turned back to his paper, "Probably still at work."

"I thought he was working here today?" She questioned, she shifted her head to her father.

"He did, he finished up early cause he had work at the petrol station. He finishes at 6 tonight."

She threw her body forward, sitting up straight; she faced her father cross legged. Her big, icy blue eyes fluttered at him. Bunta turned his head to his daughter, "Do you think I can go visit him."

He turned back to his paper, "I don't see why not," he said. "Just make sure you come back home with him. I don't want you walking home alone in the dark."

"Thanks dad." She stood running to the stairs, leaping to every second step. Bunta smiled, she really does miss her brother.

Ani ran upstairs to wash up. She stepped out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She stepped into her room; closing the door behind her she tossed the towel on the bed and looked over at the digital clock stationed on the wooden draw next to her bed. 4.30 pm; Walking over to the wardrobe, she open it grabbing a pair of high-waist washed out blue jeans and a white shirt, then black underwear. Racing to put her clothes on, she watched as the red numbers on the digital clock increased. She tucked her white V-neck shirt into her jeans revealing her waist. Once dressed, she grabbed a hair dryer from the bottom of the wooden drawer, she quickly blow dried her hair still watching the time; 4.45 pm. She threw the dryer on the bed, quickly tying her hair in to a loose bun. She grabbed a brown side bag, her wallet was down stairs and so were her keys to the house and her phone. She grabbed her headphones from the top of the wooden draw, and then quickly rushed down stairs grabbing her things. Before shooting off she kissed her dad on the head, "Bye!" She said in English. He knew what 'bye' was in English but would prefer her to say it in Japanese. He raised an eye brow towards her looking in her direction. "Ittekimasu!" She yelled.

"Itterashi!" He replied back to her, he smiled again returning back to his reading.

Ani stepped out of the shop, closing the door behind her. Before walking she reached inside her bag grabbing her white IPhone 4s and her black Beat Headphones, she placed her headphones over her head covering her ears. She unlocked her phone then pressed music; she clicked on a certain song she admired. She pressed the song to play; The Cinematic Orchestra - Build a Home. The piano played a mesmerizing melody, simple but thoughtful. She looked up to the sky; Japan had an amazing sunset it was filled with red, orange and a hint of purple glistening in the sky. The sky had changed colour as well, filling out the blue with purple and yellow, it was almost magical. Ani Started to walk, before placing her phone in the bag, she looked at the time, it was now 4.50 pm. It would take her about 15 to 20 Minutes to arrive at Esso Gas Station where her brother worked. As she walked out of her residential area, she saw a bakery on her right; she remembered this small bakery from her childhood. She remembered her father taking her here most of the time when she visited Japan, she breathed in easily, the smell of bread overwhelmed her, fresh bread and desserts' made their way into her nose. They were still open. She thought; Might as well get something for the goof head.

Ani walked inside the small bakery, there were white shelves on the wall filled with bread, rolls, mini pizza breads of various types such as; super supreme, meat-lovers, Hawaiian. There were mini hot dog rolls wrapped in a delicate pastry. All the savory foods were perched on the white shelves attached to the creamy walls; the sweet pastries were located in the middle of the shop. It was almost like a tower of white blocks stacked upon each other; there were egg tarts (Her favourite treat.), custard tarts, strawberry jam donuts, sugar donuts, blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins. Near the counter there was a tall fridge there were small cakes filled with cream and some with fruits; all were beautifully decorated in a different way.

When Ani walked inside there was a small ring from opening the door, a small table with cream coloured trays stacked on a small white table there was also a tongs hanging just above them, she took her head phones off, they hung from her neck. She took the tongs and a tray; she walked over to the middle of the shop where the tower of sweet pastries was. She heard footsteps come from the back, she looked at the counter, and behind it were a beaded curtain and a young boy about her age stepped through them. He was about the same height as her brother Takumi, with pale white skin; doesn't seem like he went out in the sun at all. He had the black eye's that looked like they could drown you like the darkness; his hair was a pitch black short and thick, he had bangs that reached passed his eyes. Black earrings in both ears, it made him look like a total bad ass. He really looks like a total bad ass; thank God he doesn't have those crazy bleached hair cuts like most Japanese males.

"Thank God," she whispered to herself in English.

"Irasshaimase." He welcomed her to the store, his voice was deep and soothing. His eyes slightly lit up, not because Ani was a girl but because Ani had icy blue eyes. "contact lenses," he spoke. He rubbed his neck, "Why do girls wear blue contacts all the time it's not impressing..."

She heard the guy but decided to ignore his comment; she peered at the egg tarts and smiled widely. She grabbed about five before turning away, then came back to the white box and snagged another five more. She smiled even more; she walked over to one wall where there were mini pizza's she grabbed about five for her brother. "That should do it." Walking over to the counter she placed the tray down on the counter. The male attendant looked at her, and then started to pack her goodies into white bags. When he was done, he calculated the price on to the manual cashier. It looked like it needed to be updated. "That's three thousand and seventy five yen." He said to her place the items in a clear white bag. She pulled out her money from her bag and gave it to him; he looked at her again then shaking his head.

She grabbed her things still ignoring him, she started to walk until, "Why must you be fake."

She turned to face him, she walked up to him, and "I'm not! I was born with these eyes. You shouldn't make assumptions of people when first meeting. Asshole," She swore in English.

He smirked, noticing there was no slur of a Japanese accent when Ani swore in English. "So you are a Gaijin." It wasn't a question he was asking her, it was more of a matter of fact.

Gaijin (Outsider)

She hated that word, out of everything he had to use that word. But he was wrong she wasn't a Gaijin, She was born in Japan; her home country, her motherland. She was half Japanese... but she still had Japanese blood running through her veins. "I'm not a Gaijin!" She spat out. "I'm Japanese!"

"Yeah, and you are half Gaijin!' He retorted back.

"Oi!" They both heard a husky deep voice coming from the back of the shop.

Through the curtains came an elderly man he looked about the same age as her father, late 40s, dark hair like the boy, dark eyes and pale skin. The same resemblance, she wondered if the elder had the same attitude as his soon; she would find out soon enough. "Oi! What's going on?" He looked over at Ani, her blue eyes staring back at his dark black eyes. "Ahh~" he voiced, "You must be Ani," he said to her. He looked over at his son, "I see you've met my son, Katsu." He came up behind his son slapping his head.

His son rubbed his head looking up at him, "You know her?" He asked.

"Of course, she's Bunta's daughter..." He paused, waiting for his son's reaction.

"You're Takumi's sister?"

Ani had a confused reaction, "Sorry," she said, "But I don't remember who you are." She looked towards the old man.

All he did was laugh, "Of course you don't, and I'm Yukimura Katashi. You were small when we first met, you also met my son here," he patted his son on the back, "You two use to play together." He exclaimed. The two teens looked at each other; both expressing the same look of I use to play with him/her. "You two were quite the pair. We moved away from the area for a bit, moved away to the city. My son here started to become a bit of a trouble maker so I thought coming back here would be a good idea."

"Yeah taking me away from my friends," his dad slapped his son across the head again.

"Are you staying here for good?" The father asked.

"No," she said, the disappointment showed, "once the holidays are over, I'll be heading back to America."

"Ah~ I see... Well we hope we will see you again."

"We?" The boy turned back to his father. He ducked his head; he predicted the hand slapping him across the head.

Ani bowed, "I hope so too, but mainly for the egg tarts." She smiled, her eyes cruised over the boy, they looked at each other, and "I'll enjoy these." She said, and then left.

"I hope you do."

I just don't want to see that asshole again!

She chucked her head phones back on to her head, grabbing out an egg tart and stuffing it in her mouth. she grabbed her phone, changing it to a different song; A Day To Remember - The Downfall of Us All.

* * *

><p>Ryosuke had gone upstairs to put his baggage into Uee's room; he dropped the Louis Vuitton bag on to the carpet floor of Uee's room. He looked around the room; there was a large king sized bed in the middle of the room, white walls covered the room with brown furniture placed around the room, two draws on either side of the bed, a long drawer at the feet of the bed placed right up against the wall with a large mirror with many accessories and make up, there was also a large walk through wardrobe filled with expensive shoes and clothes. Yes, Uee was a rich girl, well her family was rich. She just got allowance every month plus her pay from work; she is a History teacher at Haruna High School.<p>

Ryosuke looked out the window of the room, the sun was about to set. He started to walk out of the room; he could smell the tofu that Uee had bought. He walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen past the living room. There she was placing the tofu on two plates, it smelt really good. Ryosuke leaned on the side of the wall, watching her it was amazing how he was with her and he had a temper when he arrived and she just made it worst when asking for money, his eyes turned to a stern cold stare to her back. Her family is rich and she still asks for more, she started to hum a melody. His eyes started to soften; simple moments like these get him half the time. Uee turned around with two plates in both hands, she smiled lightly. He couldn't help but smile back at her, yeah it was this soft moment that gets him. She placed the food on each side of the table, the closes to Ryosuke, he moved from the wall to Uee grabbing her from the waist then kissing her on the cheek. These moments after an argument always got him, it was better because he forgot what they were fighting about in the first place. She looked up at the tall man, smiled again, "I'm sorry," she spoke softly.

"It's alright." He replied, "Let's eat." He let her go, and they both sat on either side of the table. They both exchanged gazes towards each other before starting there meal. Ryosuke chewed on the tofu mixed with black bean sauce and beef, then swallowed. "This is pretty good, where did you buy it from?"

"Oh, it's the same Tofu Shop which Takumi's father owns," She replied, she was enjoying the beef tofu very much. "I've met Takumi once, but I remember seeing the 'Fujiwara Tofu', sign on his car."

Ryosuke nodded, continued to eat, then swallowed his food, "Who was the girl? Is she even Japanese?"

"Oh, that was Ani, she works for the Tofu store." She chewed her food and then swallowed, "She's half Japanese on her father's side and half American on her mother's side."

"That would explain the blue eyes," he explained. "Are her parents still together?"

"I don't think so," she answered. "Too bad she cover's them up, she's quite stunning though. She lives with her mother in America and every holiday's she comes over to Japan. So sad, for a beautiful girl, wouldn't you agree?" She asked looking up from her food.

He nodded looking from his food, "It is quite sad, but the parents made a decision to be separated, I guess not all interracial couples work out." He continued back to his food.

"I guess you're right... But her eyes are very stunning, would you agree?" She asked, staring at him, waiting for a reply.

He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his food unaware of Uee staring at him, waiting for a reaction, "I guess, I mean she only has blue eyes and has the physical appearance of a Japanese woman." He looked up at Uee, "It doesn't particularly attract me in any way."

She smiled, "Good."

"Uee she's a child, she is half my age. Stop being so trivial with little things like that."

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't like many men that have stared at her."

"Alright let's change the subject." He was becoming annoyed by her again. He hated it when she would say things that meant nothing towards their relationship. It's like she was trying to find a flaw from him.

"Why?"

"You are talking about me perving on a child, which is disgusting." His temper was rising, _why is she say the most idiotic things. It provokes me why I'm still with her,_ he thought harshly of her when she would say stupid random unnecessary things. Like-right-now! These are the moments; the bad moments that get him, the moments that make him think why he is here, why with her.

"Like I said before, I was hoping you weren't like those men."

That was it, he stood up from the table his hands pressed against the table, and "I'm leaving."

"What? You just arrived, Ryosuke," she stayed seated.

"When you stop acting like a child, give me a call," was all he said before pushing the chair away.

Uee got up from her seat, "You're not leaving me are you Ryosuke." She watched as he grabbed his keys from a small table near the door.

"Like I said, until you stop acting like a child call me." He opened the door, without taking one look at her.

Ryosuke entered his car, reversed out of the drive and on to the road, he sped off. He looked at the time, 17.15 pm. He looked back on to the road, "I'll pay him a visit." He said to himself. He needed to get his mind busy, maybe go out for a bit, visit Takumi have a drive down Mount Akina, maybe head to Akagi and see the old team.

* * *

><p>Ani had arrived at Takumi's work place; she stood at the driveway where cars exit the gas station. In one hand she held the bag of treats she bought for herself and Takumi, in the other she held a half-eaten egg tart to her mouth, it was her third one. She saw her brother attending to a customer, she watched as he filled up the tank. She smiled slight at the look on his face, God she thought, that face, his face was priceless. He always had a dazed expression planted on his face, sometimes it just made him look lazy, but it made her smile. There were two other guys who were whiping down the car, a chubby guy with small round black eyes and a short figure and the other guy was a bit taller than Takumi, he had lightish brown hair and light brown eyes he was a little handsome.<p>

Ani walked up the driveway, Takumi had finished filling the customers' car. He went up to the drive side of the car, the customer handed him the cash for the petrol and Takumi's services. Upon the car leaving, Takumi saw his sister standing in front of the doors in the petrol station, giving her a weird look. Before he could go to her he ran to the drive way bowing the customer out as they left, Takumi straightened his back, turned to his sister with a bag of something in one hand and in the other was an egg tart. He walked towards her, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ani frowned, taking her head phones off. "What! No hello?" She took a bit out of the egg tart.

The two other guys came up behind Takumi, the chubby male grabbed hold of Ani's brother around the neck. "Takumi, What the hell! Who's this? Introduce me man!"

The other guy came up beside Takumi, elbowing him gently, "Is this your new one?" Ani slightly frowned, geez these seem like they only thought about girls.

Takumi struggled to breathe from the chubby guys' grasp, "Itsuki, let go!" The chubby male named Itsuki finally let go. He rubbed the back of his neck; he stood beside Ani turning to face his two friends. He looked at her she finished off her egg tart, "Guys," looking back at them, "This is Ani, my sister."

She turned her head to look at them with her icy blue eyes, she bowed slightly. The two males did the same exchanging a slight bow towards her, the word sister didn't compute after a few seconds. "Wait what?" Itsuki yelled, "Sister? Since when?"

The other guy was slightly confused as well, "You have a sister?"

"Yeah Iketani, this is my sister. I've always had one." He had that clueless expression on his face.

"But how come we've never seen her..."

"I don't know." Takumi said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Itsuki was very abrupt. This was all new for the two friends of Takumi; they hadn't know he had a sister at all. This was there first time meeting her, though it was still disbelieving because of one feature that stood out which was her eyes. "She can't be your sister, I mean look at her eyes."

"I can explain everything," Ani raised her hand then putting it down, "I'm only here when Holidays begin and then head back to America, except Christmas and 4th of July. I'm never here for those Holidays. As for my eye's I'm American... Well half. Takumi and I have the same dad, our mothers are different. But I'm still Japanese; I mean I was born here. This is my home too."

They nodded at Ani's explanation, "My mother ended it with our father, so it's been like this ever since I can remember."

"Okay," Iketani crossed his arms, "So you two have the same dad which makes you both related... Half related" He looked over at Ani, "and you come here every holiday..." She nodded towards him. "How do you have the money to come here? You're visiting Japan like more than twice a year."

"My mum married some big time rich old man. He isn't as cool as my dad though." She smiled, she mentioned her father. She wanted to change the subject so she turned to her brother, "I bought you some mini pizzas' for our walk back home."

"You came to my work just to give me this," he said.

"Yep," She replied. She felt his hand on top of his head ruffling her hair. "Hey come on Tak, don't do that." She pushed his hand off her head. Takumi's two friends watched in a mixture of bewilderment and marveling at how close the two were. They did have that brother and sister relationship, which no one would seem to expect because they look different from each other.

"Thanks sis!" He said, slightly smiling at how cute his sister was when surprising him with food. He actually missed her; she was gone for at least almost half a year. He was glad she was here to spend time with him. "Where'd you get it from?" He asked her.

"The bakery, same strip as our Tofu Shop. You should share with your friends." She handed him the plastic bag. "I'll wait for you to finish work."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Hey!" Their boss came out from the Gas Station; he walked over to Ani and Takumi. He looked over at Ani, she bowed, and his eyes lit up, "Oh Ani good to see you again."

"Yeah," she replied, "Good to see you too Yuichi sensei."

"Will you be staying long?"

"No, the usual."

The two boys watched as their boss and Takumi's sister Ani talked casually to each other, "Seriously, are we the only ones who didn't know of Takumi's sister." Itsuki muttered to Iketani.

"Well, the boss is a close friend to Takumi's dad," Iketani said.

"And we aren't close to Takumi."

"Well Takumi isn't the person to tell people alot of things, he is a quiet guy remember."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Voom!

All heads turned to the car that arrived, a white car had appeared infront of them. Ani's eyes' had widened, she knew that car 'Akagi Redsuns,' it was the same white Mazda she saw when she was at Uee's house. The four men around Ani had there eye's glued on the Mazda; they knew exactly who the car belonged to. The door of the driver's seat opened, a foot stepped out from the car. Ani's eyes' widened again, it was the same man from a while ago, the same guy from Uee's house. "It's Takahashi Ryosuke." She heard the guy named Istuki say his name.

"He hasn't been here in a while," Iketani whispered, but enough for the five of them to hear.

When Ryosuke stepped out of the car, he turned his head to the five people staring in his direction. "Takumi," he called out to Ani's brother, "It's been a while." He walked over to the young male holding out his hand; Takumi accepted it by grasping on to Ryosukes hand and shaking it.

"Yeah it has been a while," Takumi replied. "Where have you been?"

"Work is the meaning of my absence," Ryosuke replied.

Though Takumi did not believe the young doctor.

Ryosuke turned his eyes to a familiar pair of blue looking in his direction, he knew this girl… Well sort of. He watched as she bowed slightly, "You came by my girlfriend's house."

"Yeah I'm Ani." She said.

He looked at how close she was to Takumi, looking back and forth from the two. "It's not what you think." Takumi said, breaking Ryosuke thoughts of having a girlfriend. "She's my sister."

"You're sister?"

"Yeah we just found out too," Takumi's friends explained.

* * *

><p>Takumi had finished at 6pm, Iketani and the boss Yuichi stayed back at the gas station to clean and close up. Itsuki went home; Itsuki found there was something in Ryosuke's voice that he only wanted to talk to Takumi. Though there was a third party with the two males, Ryosuke had given the two a ride to a diner not too far from the Gas Station.<p>

Three of them sat in the booth by a window looking outside to the car park, which Ani was looking outside of. She leant her face on her left hand, a straw in her mouth sucking the creaming soda her brother had ordered for her. Takumi and Ryosuke were talking about something, a team called Project something, Ani wasn't partically interested in cars or whatever they were talking about. But Takumi kept repeating why won't you come back? Something must have happened to the guy to leave Gunma, why would you leave this place. It's quite, just the way Ani liked it.

She would sometimes veer her eyes towards the dark haired male and Takumi, as they continued with their conversation about some team they were both associated with. Takumi had the mini pizza's on top of the table, he wasn't touching it much, instead Ani was the one picking at the pizza's and finishing off her egg tarts. She really did enjoy those egg tarts, maybe she should visit the bakery more often... The image of that guy she had spoken to appeared in her mind, no way, she didn't want to see him again, even if those egg tarts tasted awesome.

"Yeah I'll head out with you tonight," she heard her brother say.

She shifted her body upwards, looking at her brother, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to Akagi."

"Can I come? Please ~" She pouted like a cute puppy.

Takumi looked over at his former Project D team mate; he didn't show any kind of emotion, the same guy. Ryosuke took a sip from his tea cup. "Maybe not tonight," Takumi said to his sister, now looking at her puppy dog eyes'. "Don't give me that look."

"Oh come on!" She pleaded, "Let me go, just this once," she had her hands clamped together she was begging to go with him.

"No not tonight," he said, she unclamped her hands, crossing her arms across her chest; he could her mumble something in english. "Besides it's your turn tomorrow."

"You'll also be a distraction."

The two siblings snapped their heads towards Ryosuke, he had placed the cup of tea down on to the saucer. Ani's brows came together, "Excuse me." Ani shot the dark haired man a deathly look, casting her attention away from her brother to this so called team mate.

"I'm only saying this because you'll be distracting other men."

Takumi could feel the energy of his sister, she was angry. Takumi understood why Ryosuke was say this; there were men where they were headed to, not young boys her age. She can handle boys her age, but men were a different story all together. "It's probably a good idea if you don't come." Takumi told his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder, it was quickly pushed away.

"What are you implying?" Ani had stood up from the chair her eyes glistening with anger.

Ryosuke starred up at the young girl, "I'm implying nothing," he replied. "But obviously think I'm implying something."

"Obiviously you are." People started to stare at their table, but Ani couldn't care less.

"That's enough Ani," Takumi had grabbed hold of her arm dragging her away from Ryosuke. "Let's go!"

"Hey! I'm not- " She was cut off by her brother, covering her mouth with his other hand.

"I'll see you tonight, Ryosuke."

Ryosuke nodded.

Takumi dragged his younger sister outside of the restaurant, releasing her from his grip, "Calm down." He saw the hint of anger in her eyes'; he knew exactly what she was thinking; "I know what you're thinking… I should have helped you out, right." He watched her cross her arms, cheeks puffing out. "But you didn't understand what Ryosuke was telling you, he wouldn't just say things to piss you off."

"He is implying that I'm easy," she spoke out.

"You are assuming that he is implying you are easy, Ani I've known him for a while, Rysouke doesn't just say things out of the blue. They mean something." She turned her back, placing her head phones over her ears, grabbing her phone from her bag she turned up the music. Trying to make her understand was a bit hard, Takumi shook his head, "I guess it can't be helped," he said to himself. He ran up beside his sister, her arms were still crossed. She definitely was not going to forgive Takumi; one thing was for sure she now hated Takahashi Ryosuke.


End file.
